Case Files: Planeswalking Gods
by LostofX
Summary: Planeswalking Gods: The transcended humanity.
1. Case 1: Op Start

**" THE GROUP OF ADVANCED HUMANS THAT HAD TRANSCENDED THE BARRIERS OF MAN AND HAS TRANSCENDED INTO THE BARRIERS OF GOD"**

 **-Definition of the "Planeswalking Gods"**

It was the very pinnacle of the Advanced Human Civilization; An universe where Humans had coexisted with all Creatures, and had all races of Creatures, Invader or Revolutionary, Team Hamukatsu with Team Acme, Outrage with Oracle, Alien with Hunter, Dragon with Command, and so on...to do the same. Such achievement can only be formed by a advanced group of humans, whose power were the levels of deities, their title "The Planeswalking Gods".

Such a name was given due to the Gods would go over dimensions and universes to help the poor and to achieve salvation among all worlds in the metaverse.

These Gods were known as saviors and heroes by many.

However, peace did not last long, as one of the Generals under the leader of the gods, Golden Zeus rebelled against him. The Rebellion's leader is known as Sekai THE END, a massive, ferocious 7 Headed Dragon with 6 wings and a goo-like girl acting as a heart. He believes that humanity is in the verge of corruption and destruction and thus must be annihilated in way for creatures, in which the strongest creatures are the Dragons, the absolute king of creatures.

The Dragon Emperor rebelled against Golden Zeus due to the disagreement and Golden Zeus fought him. Golden Zeus defeated him with his mighty powers, but Sekai THE END, before his defeat, took 25 of Golden Zeus' final commands with him and was banished into the Wonder Room for 100000 years.

However, the 100000 years had been past its glory.

It is due time where Sekai THE END will be unsealed, and Humanity is in the very brink of jeopardy. A massive explosion can be heard in the middle of the Universe, and the portal to Sekai THE END's prison is opened. It descended from the prison and created a massive castle on top of the god world.

Golden Zeus assembled his soldiers and generals on top of the great assembly on top of the Universe, and there were 55 Legions, each Legion having 3333 Final Commands. The heroes of the planeswalking gods sit on top of the dais and will be the front forces confronting the troops of Sekai THE END from the inside while the legions defend from potential invasions.

The heroes name are: "Stephen, Robert, Michael, Cairo, Jonathan, Shido and Leon" and the leaders, known as the Vizors were known as "God Michael, ELTP and Order".

He announced: "Dear humanity...The time for the apocalypse has rose, and the sparks to resist this fate as rose. They predicted our demise and they planned very well for that day, but we will not let them succeed. Humanity shall survive...for it is the one who is all. The rebellion to humanity shall not go past our mighty legions."

Then he pointed his spear at God Michael: "Dear Michael...Do me a favor. Defeat the rebels from the inside; The 5 Generals and Sekai THE END. You are the commander; The other heroes shall do the job and you are not allowed to intervene until we said so. And so are your other Vizors."

God Michael accepted with a stern voice: "Absolutely Accept!"

God Michael then faced the Heroes along with his other Vizors, explaning: "So...you all saw what happened. Robert, Stephen, Michael, you saw that right?"

The 3 nodded.

"As for the others do you guys understand what happened?"

The other heroes nodded their heads.

"If this is so...We have to emergency prepare now. I know you have dueling skills but they won't get you too far. They might be useful but these rebels want Violence! They won't just surrender because they lost a fucking duel. And no, they are so powerful, that normal creatures won't help by themselves. Even the mighty Dogiragon Buster is just a small obstacle to these powerful Dragons."

The other Planeswalking Gods are shocked. Michael was about to stop God Michael: "But...How are we supposed to-"

God Michael quickly stopped Michael in his tracks: "Don't worry, we will be assisted by the Final Commands. Use them in duels against the rebels. Each of you will be teamed with a Final Command. You have powers too, don't forget that...So use them against those Final Commands if they want real violence. They deserve every bit of the violence they wanted."

Stephen now makes a maniacal laugh and chuckled: "Hehehe...I've never had to use my demon powers like this before."

Robert responded: "My turn to rush them to DEATH!"

Michael spread his palms in an uncaring position and sighed: "Sigh, time for me to unleash my Messiah form again...I never did this in at least 300 years."

God Michael now commanded: "Since you are all agreeing to this, Alright, Wallop!"

The Planeswalking Gods left the auditorium and exited the dais, which leads back to Massive Heaven, the Final Commands who acts as a fortress.

After a day, Sekai THE END, true to his word, has unleashed masses of forces into the world, and each Legion is trying hard to combat the armies of Dragons and Commands. Both were on even odds, and there is no sign of the war ending.

"Finally, i had found the location to the first General! Defeat them in that succession!" Leon happily announced to the group.

"It's in the Dragonic Seas, one of the distortions created by Sekai THE END."

"The General "Mare Dios. Do you know about her?"

Robert responded with some hostility: "Of course we don't! What in the hell are you doing when you tell us one of the rebel generals and we know nothing about them!?"

Leon explained calmly. "Don't get so rash...Let me explain. Mare Dios is the Dragon General, from one of Sekai THE END's 5 flags. She is the creator of the seas, and the Dragon deity of illusion and trickery. Brute force won't work in this one...She is full of schemes and trickery. If you just go in with an almighty brute force, it won't work well."

Michael spoke confidently. "So I'm clearly the brain of the group...Well, i'll find my way out of this one."

Leon then further explains the Dragon Emperor: "Also, she is fond of exploiting weaknesses of her foes and countering them...and so are her troops. Don't underestimate her because she will find out that arrogance and destroy you with it."

"Very well then, let's go!"

The troop of 6 was instantly teleported to the Dragonic Sea.

The gods were underwater, but they can breathe and walk freely there. In the middle of the murky sea, a steel castle is visible and it instantly opens itself.

Robert shouted: "Let's Enter!"

Michael silenced Robert: "Shhh...We might be into a trap. There is no way they can be opening the gate so easily."

Cairo assured: "But we still have to enter. If we don't enter, we cannot do anything."

The rest unanimously agreed to enter and was instantly greeted with an unleasant surprise.

The ground floor of the castle suddenly turned pitch black and the gods were dropped into the floor.

As the Gods raised up to the ground, they were met with a twisted maze what was constantly rotating.

"God it's twitchy and dizzy! How are we supposed to get past this!" Robert complained.

Jonathan replied: "You told to enter here?"

Robert responded: "But we cannot do anything without getting past this place. Find a way to it."

Michael thinked. "Hmmmm...But there is a switch right next to us. If we pressed it, we might be able to get past this place."

"But the switch is constantly rotating along with the floors and the celling. How do we get past this?" Stephen asked.

Michael replied: "Simple." "Emeralda, come!"

Michael thrown a card into the air and it generated into a floating, saintly and white Dragon which resembles a piano. It stopped the floor and fired a beam onto the switch, destroying it.

The mechanism stopped and the floor becomes stable, allowing them to travel.

However, stopping the mechanism seems to unleash an alert that alerted a Final Command to attack them.

The Final Command resembles a glittering, ribbon-clad figure who seemed to have no eyes and no feet and is just floating in the air.

Michael stared at the command nervously. "So this is one of us who betrayed?"

The Command responded with a loud, flamboyant voice: "I am no longer one of you. I have no business on shitty humans like you. I am Masidian, the Shining Rainbow...And your judgment is near..."

"Now...prepare the end in front of this rainbow..."

The rainbow shining figure summoned 2 creatures to help him, an Emeralda and a Romanesk. Then, he winded up a beam to the group, which exploded into a a pile of shining rainbow light and seemingly killed the group.

However, at this time just before the rainbow command believed he would win, a black energy suddenly emerges from Stephen and voids the rainbow flashes away.

Stephen smirked: "It's payback time!"

Suddenly, a funny-looking creature appeared in front of the group of Planeswalking Gods and was seemingly subconsciously summoned by Stephen.

It resembled an army general, of the imperial Japanese kind. It was clad in black and its features were comical; It had large, white hands and its face is just a shadow with 2 big, google-like eyes with no pupils. It had the Final Command emblem on top of its army general hat and it had a cross on its chest.

The creature announced: "I am Kaisersaha, the Mad Star! The admiral of the Final Commands, i shall bring you the madness of darkness!"

The humanoid creature attacked the rainbow rebel command with its long blade and severely damaged it.

"Your turn...Stephen!" he rallied his master.

Stephen got a malicious smirk on his face and grinned: "Hehehe...For SURE!"

He then ran in front of Masidian and a dueling table appears between the 2.

The admiral command turned into a card and entered Stephen's deck as its 40th card.

"I summon Crista, First Squad and end my turn." The rainbow command summoned a White stone into the battlefield.

"I cast Emergency Typhoon, I discard a card and draw 2 cards."

"I summon Sky Chain, Red wrath. Crista, Break 1 of his shields!"

The white stone rushed in and broke 1 of Stephen's shields.

"No Trigger...but it doesn't matter anyway..." Stephen chuckled.

"Turn end."

"I cast Bone Dance Charger. I put the top 2 cards of my deck and end my turn."

"Labyrinth - I now draw 2 cards!" The rainbow command announced and he casted another spell.

"I cast Triguard Charger...I add one of my shields to my hand and i add a trigger to my shields. Turn end."

"I cast Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian. I add the top 3 cards of my deck to my grave and return a card from my graveyard to my hand...Turn end."

The Command then taunted: "Unfortunately...This graving won't let you any farther...I draw 2 cards and summon Masidian, Shining Rainbow! Now I draw 2 more cards and put Romanesk, Emeralda, Immovable and Commanduo into the battle zone."

"Then i draw a card and commanduo puts Clorts into the battle zone. I add the top card of my deck to my shields face down. I also evolve Commanduo into Immovable."

"Immovable, break 2 of his shields and add the top card of my deck to shields face down!"

The gemstone knight slashed at 2 of Stephen's shields.

"Primal Scream...i put the top 4 cards of my deck to my graveyard and return a creature to my hand."

"Turn end...kneel and accept your judgment next turn." The rainbow command arrogantly announced.

"I cast cyber tune and draw 3 cards, and discard 2 cards. Turn end."

"I gave you a last chance but you did not accept it. Now realize your fate...You are destined to be smashed by the hammer of fate..."

"Also, Sky chain untaps..."

The chains from the big red metallica gets released and it awakens into a powerful form, roaring with a mighty roar.

"I cast Jamming Chaff and this turn, you cannot cast spells, then i draw a card."

"Sky Chain, break the last of his shields!"

The big red ball Metallica broke the rest of Stephen's shields.

"Shield Trigger...Weapos, Mystery 4".

Weapos - Mystery 4

(5) Creature/1000/Water

Shield Trigger

When you put this creature into the battle zone, Draw 4 cards, then discard 2 cards.

Stephen drew 3 cards then discarded 2 carda, still feeling completely unfazed, for he has the ultimate solution in his hand.

Direct, Masidia-

"NO WAY!" Stephen shouted as his eyes turned red as if he was in some sort of battle trance, then fangs began to appear as his teeth.

"I summon MERSAHA SINKING STAR!"

Suddenly, an army general that resembles an octopus appeared, with the tentacles on its bottom tipped with fangs and it has 4 appendages that resembled crab pincers on its back. It had one eye, that looked like as if it was raging.

"By his effect, i destroy all of your creatures, then put all non-evolution commands from my graveyard into the battle zone!"

The unholy sight of Dorago The Great, VAN Beethoven, Mega Manalock Dragon, Onimaru "Head" Victory Rush, 2 Mersaha, an Evil Heat and 2 O Parts, last Question appeared in the battle field.

Now not only Masidia had no creatures in his battle zone, he had no cards in his hand as well.

The rainbow command just stunningly ended his turn.

Stephen now spoke in a bloodcurdling voice: "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO BETRAYERS OF HUMANITY!"

"I SUMMON 3 KAISERSAHA ON TOP OF THE 2 MERSAHA AND AN O PARTS. NOW ALL OF MY CREATURES GET SPEED ATTACKER AND CANNOT BE DESTROYED!"

"THE TRAITORS SHALL RECEIVE AND DESERVE NOTHING OTHER THAN ABSOLUTE ANNIHILATION!"

"Onimaru "Head", break 3 of his shields and Gachinko Judge!

The results of the Judge are:

"Wald Brachio (11) - Heaven's Gate (6)"

The Dragon and Human combo broke 3 of the rainbow command's shields.

"Shield Trigger, Holy Spark!"

A bolt of holy beam appeared and binded all of Stephen's creatures...saide of the Kaisersaha.

"You imbecile...You can't even rebel humanity if you cannot handle even yourself! Kaisersaha cannot be tapped by your effects!"

"Kaisersaha, break the rest of his shields!"

The admiral brandished a long blade and slashed at the rest of Masidia's shields.

"Shield Trigger, Arcadia Spark!"

He simply targeted the Kaisersaha, but it just deflected the attack.

"Kaisersaha is unchoosable either...this is why the rebels are doomed!"

"Kaisersaha...Direct!"

The second Admiral figure slashed at the rainbow command and he dropped into the floor.

The duel table disappeared and the powerless command knelt on the floor.

Then Stephen created a large gush of red and black energy and unleashed it at the rainbow command and his 2 companions, shaking them.

When the gust disappeared, he already transformed into a Demon form, he had the head of a lion, 2 red eyes, stone-like scales, was extremely muscular and had a scythe with red marks on his hand.

He called Kaisersaha: "Kaisersaha, LET'S FINISH HIM!"

As he impaled the rainbow command with his scythe and Kaisersaha sliced his head off with the blade, creating a massive shower of light.

The light vanished and Michael stuck a sign on it, sealing the command with the sign and turning it into ashes.

Stephen now reverting back to his human form told the team: "Mission accomplished!"

And Michael assured Stephen: "Nice payback to those good-for-nothing traitors!" while batting him at the back.

Leon now hurried the team: "There is no time to waste. The entrance to the ground floor is just around the corner. Keep aware, and let's go!"

The team of Planeswalking Gods now hurried to the corner and reached the gate to the stairway to the ground lobby of the castle.


	2. Case 2: Failed Mission?

The team of Planeswalking Gods now enters the staircase to the front lobby of the castle.

As they thought they entered the front lobby of the castle, the room becomes pitch-black, and suddenly numerous Final Commands began to surround the Gods.

"HOLY SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" Robert shouted. Michael sighed: "I told that this was not the smartest thing in the first place..."

As the Final Commands began to surround the gods, a figure appeared. It first appeared as a wavy, illusion-like image then materializes into solidity. It appeared as a bipedal, bluish-green Dragon standing for around 2 metres tall, and has a stubby, feminine, dragon like head, and it had bubbly, cute eyes. It had a tail on its back, and seems to be wearing clothing which is a cross of traditional Japanese Clothing and Goth, and the clothing is blue and green in color. The sleeves are very long and the Dragon's hands are not visible, and seems to be wearing thigh-high boots.

The Dragon tauntingly greeted the Gods at the top of the staircase. "I...Am Mare Dios, the Creator of the Seas! Unfortunately, your time in this castle will not be long because I said so. It's fun to see your end coming! Heeheehee!"

Stephen groaned angrily: "Why you...So you were the one who ambushed us!"

Mare Dios responded to Stephen's anger mockingly. "Sure...I did. but you cannot parry your false justice and call it a day right? I already knew you were going to go into here before you even did. I'm not called the illusionist dragon for nothing. But to think you will fall for it is a shame for all of humanity. No wonder I had orders from my master to purge you!"

Cairo now threatened the Dragon General: "We are gods, do you remember, do you believe that we will be purged that easily?"

The Dragon General now laughed in an arrogant manner: "We are superior to you foolish humans, for we are the pinnacle of Creatures, Dragons."

Then she instantly shifted into a more menacin tone: "There's no reasoning with you anymore. Purge them!"

The troops of Final Commands rushed into the Planeswalking Gods. however, before then, something was reacting and the Commands cannot reach the group. Suddenly, a massive explosion appears and knocks most of them away.

Mare Dios was amazed by the sight. "So...This is wonderful! Can't believe they put out so much resistance..."

Suddenly, Michael has been transformed with a creature standing next to him. Michael became into a robed humanoid creature, resembling a pure, white angel with the bottom body of a Zenith. He is holding a pair of orbs, one of gold and another of white. He had 4 wings, and a face that resembled as if it were consisted of blocks, and with eyes beautifully shut like a death mask.

Standing next to him is a creature, It had the golden robes of an Angel, and its face resembled a white face from a female mannequin, with the eyes beautifully shut, and it appears to be chanting. It holds a rapier on its left hand, and It had 2 large wings with the most precious gems decorated on them.

The transformed Michael chanted in a low tone unusual of him: "I am the messiah...Let's purge all sins from the earth...ASTRANA...The chains of hell shall restrict us no more..."

Mare Dios was even more amazed by the turnover and wasn't even shocked. "So...This is how humans resist the order of nature...Go get them! Sunken glory!"

Suddenly, the Final Commands left to make way for a creature resembling a treasure chest, but is levitating in the air. It had 2 pairs of wooden hands and It had 2 blue eyes, and it had what seems to be a cannon from a pirate ship inside its body.

The treasure chest like creature fired numerous cannons with darkness energy, but the Messiah Mode Michael blocked all of them. Astrana then unleashed a bolt of lightning that pierced the treasure chest, and did damage to its main body and destroyed the cannon, so it instead spat electric pulses of the water civilization.

Michael unleashed a wave of holy light that went inside the Treasure Chest and did extreme damage to it, forcing it to unleash numerous spirits that took hold of Astrana. While Astrana is holding the spirits, Michael unleashes a powerful beam from the Zenith head and seemingly destroys the treasure chest-like creature, and Astrana unleashes a huge bolt of energy that breaks her free of the spirits and it seemingly disappeared, only to ambush Michael from behind with a skull that was about to Chomp on him.

Then a voice appeared: "DIE!" and a long blade slashed the skull and made it vanish. The voice was from Kaisersaha, who whispered loudly: "Mission Accomplished!"

Michael then returns back to his human form and returns Astrana into a card, and seals the defeated Sunken Glory.

Mare Dios then sarcastically congratulates the party: "You've shown me what you are made of. But unfortunately for you, I'm not known as the most tolerant person um...dragon in the world. Now, my commands, Chase them!"

As she commanded, the Final Command legions chased the team and they get out simply because Cairo teleported them.

At the next moment, they were instantly collapsed in front of God Michael's Sky Fortress. God Michael berates them: "How are you guys supposed to fail this? That one was supposed to be a cakewalk! If you failed against that one, how are you going to deal with the others?"

Shido complained with a stressed out and stuttered prose: "UGHHHH...but that thing wasn't supposed to be a cakewalk."

"First...that thing tricked us with an illusion front gate...Then when Stephen transformed into his demon form to finish the first guy...we instantly end up in the lobby and there was that thing who looked all cute and stuff but was not like what she seemed. she then surrounds us with the other members of the rebellion then sent out a treasure chest against us, which Michael transformed into a messiah and defeated, but it was quite the hard battle...then she send out more rebels and...-"

God Michael now shouted angrily: "Enough! This is an order from me. If you guys all fail this, i will be forced to act and Golden Zeus will punish me! And it's not good for all of you either because he will just send out new heroes!"

"One of them is those newbs under there which will cause us to fail definitely. Are you sure failing is a good idea!?"

Michael pleaded: "Maybe...you give us another chance? Any requirements?"

God Michael thinks for a while then thought out an idea. "Another Chance? Very well then...If you beat me in a duel, I can give you another chance. I know where that castle's weak spot is, I could tell Leon that and guide you to there. Deal!?"

Michael agreed and nodded his head: "Yes..."

God Michael then warned Michael: "But remember you are facing a VIZOR! The Vizors have the highest authority here and are only next to Golden Zeus himself. It won't be easy this time."

Then a dueling table appeared between the 2 and they shouted: "DUEL START!"

God Michael at the second turn drew a card and casted it. It was a Mendelssohn. "I Cast Mendelssohn and put the top 2 cards of my deck into the mana zone." He put 2 cards to his mana, but one is a spell."

Michael sighed: "You have any idea that Mendelssohn only puts Dragon to mana right? Put that card to the grave...The one that is Scramble Change."

God Michael picked up the card from his grave and read it. "Sure...Sure." he put the bogus card in his mana zone and ended his turn.

"I cast Pixie Life." Michael put the top card of his deck to his mana zone.

"I cast Stomping Weed." God Michael casted a spell and put the top card of his deck to his mana zone.

"I cast Faerie Shower and look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I put 1 to mana and other to grave. Turn end."

"I cast Dragshoot Charger and look at the top 5 cards of my deck-"

Michael then stopped the Vizor in disappointment. "Good old God Michael...Do you know how to duel? I've heard you not knowing the text of cards but...Dragshoot Charger costs 7...you new here!?"

"Umm Sorry..." God Michael apologized and asked Michael: "Now..what should i do?"

"Shuffle your deck." Michael replied.

"Well, I just summon Top of Romanesk and put the top 2 cards to my mana zone. Is this alright?"

Michael nodded his head, as God Michael already had 3 colors in his mana zone.

A Dragon clad with cybernetic armor appeared in the battlefield and the top 2 cards of God Michael's deck ended up in his mana.

On Michael's next turn, he expanded a field. "I expand Cyberdice Vegas and end my turn. I draw a card and end." The battlefield transforms into a cybernetic casino.

On God Michael's next turn, he drew a card and shouted confidently. "I charge and cast Dragshoot Charger and look at the top 5 cards of my deck. Arise, Balga Raizou, Super Heavenly Nova!"

God Michael chose 3 Dragons from his mana zone and they fused into a massive Dragonic Phoenix. "Attack and Meteorburn 3, Balga Raizou! I reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and they are...Meteorite Ryusei, Balga Do Raiba and Onimaru Head, Victory Rush!"

"Shield Trigger, Faerie Shower." Michael added a card to his hand and the other to his mana.

"Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, Break the rest of his Shields and Gachinko Judge!"

The Gachinko Judge results are:

Diehard Ryusei (8) - Top of Romanesk (5)

Therefore God Michael loses.

God Michael clenched his head with a palm and sighed: "Bad Luck indeed..."

"Denjara Switch, Hyperspatial Gallows Hole!"

Michael flipped his D2 Field upside down and the dice from the Casino explodes and turns into a white flash, which has a Hyperspatial hole calling a skeletal warrior of death. The hole flushes Balga Do Raiba back to God Michael's hand and the warrior says the name of the Human Dragon combo, stealing its life force.

"Turn end..."God Michael ends his turn in disappointment and the Dragon Phoenix reveals itself as an illusion and disappears.

During Michael's next turn: "I cast Seventh Tower and add then top 3 cards of my deck to my mana zone. Then, i expand another Cyberdice Vegas and end my turn, and I draw a card."

God Michael, on the next turn just Draws Mendelssohn, so he casted it and ended his turn.

"I summon VAN Beethoven." Michael summoned a grey, dragonic zenith glittering in glory and pride and it instantly expanded a force in the battlefield, although God Michael does not know what it means. "Turn End and Draw."

God Michael then draws a card that seemingly gave him hope. "I summon Aigis Boost-" But before then, the grey Dragon Emperor roared and it didn't generate. It just ended to his graveyard, and didn't even enter the battle zone.

Michael then further looked at the Vizor in disappointment. "you have so much experience but you don't know how that card works? I use that card on a daily basis and Stephen and Robert knows everything about it. In cast if you don't know, you cannot put Dragons and Commands into the battle zone under the glory of VAN!"

God Michael felt like that he cannot do anything now, so he just ends his turn without saying a word.

"I'll finish you now. Next time you try to challenge me, please train your dueling skills because it's important, also for god's sake read the card text."

Although God Michael knew that he was the higher up, he cannot say anything because his dueling skills just plain sucked.

"I summon Kaiser BAKI and we play Gachinko Judge 5 times, because i had 5 shields."

The results are:

Ryusei Kaiser (8) - Uizu (6)

Pixie Life (2) - Mendelssohn (2)

Saizoumist (7) - Aigis boost (6)

Cyberdice (5) - Natura Tops (8)

Sr Spellcyclica (7) - Balga Raizou (9)

"Now, i put 2 Diehard Ryusei and a Meteorite Ryusei into the battle zone. VAN Beethoven, break 3 of his shields and burn 2 of his!"

The Dragon King rushed and attacked the 3 of God Michael's shields and burned 2, in which one of the burned shields was holy spark, and Aigis Boost was one of the shields which he cannot use.

"Kaiser BAKI...DIRECT!" Michael finalized with a Command and slashed at God Michael, tripping him off the floor but ultimately not affecting him.

God Michael raised back upright and humbly admitted: "I knew I should not had been did that but I had to...sorry for putting myself in shame. By the way, i already knew the way to Mare Dios' throne. I'll tell Leon about it and he shall teleport you to there.

God Michael telepathically tells Leon about the location and he understands, and on the next day...

"Alright, i knew where the location is. I'll put you right there."

At the next moment, Leon used his powers to send the Planeswalking Gods back to the sea and there was a hole on the back.

The party enters the hole and traces it, ending up in the back room of the castle without anyone noticing it.

Suddenly, a creature approached the team with a lost expression. The creature resembled a rat plush toy and seemed like some sort of adventurer. It rushed in front of the team and the team was cautious.

Robert warned: "Don't come...Who are you!"

The rat plush toy introduced himself rashly. "I am Malu, the Mirage Architect...don't antagonize me! I'm actually sent by Golden Zeus to recon this place but was trapped here because of that Mare Dios' bizarre powers...Thank god you guys had came...otherwise i would had been died..!"

Stephen gasped: "Damn it! This guy might not be a threat after all."

Malu now requested the team: "May I join you? I'm much better than those heroes in training...!"

Michael agreed: "Ok, judging from your speeches...you are one of our party now."

The team begins to scale the Castle along with Malu joining.


	3. Case 3: Going Further

As the team of Planeswalking Gods begin to scale the castle of Mare Dios along with their new assistant Malu, They had managed to reach the backside of the throne room without attracting much attention. Suddenly, the door somehow became a dead end, and there was no way out, suddenly turning into a dead end.

"Damn it, how are we supposed to get around this?" Jonathan stomped on the ground.

Michael answered him: "Hmmm...Must be one of those strange illusions again! There must be a way out but we have no idea about it."

Malu now explained: "The castle seems to be self aware and is one with Mare Dios. Maybe it could see even if we didn't attract her attention. Am I smart enough?"

Stephen spoke angrily at Malu: "If you are so wise...Why don't you find a method against this?"

Malu thought for exactly 30 seconds before he spotted a crystal skill on the other side of the floor. He then placed the crystal skull at the northwest direction and lit a match on it. It began to illuminate itself and exploded, startling some of the Planeswalking Gods. It then generates a beam where there is a pretty bright opening, in which the Planeswalking Gods can infiltrate at.

When the Planeswalking Gods begin to get back up one by one, Stephen was fazed: "Are you sure this works...Oh there it is!"

Leon via Telepathy, directed the Gods: "Alright, let's go there!"

Malu then flexed himself: "Alright I made it! Am I perfect enough?"

Robert got annoyed by the response and shouted: "Hey don't get that cocky, we haven't even touched the end of the castle!"

Malu's tone has been changed into warning the gods: "Pretty sure they won't get happy about this. There's something big at the end of the door. Are you confident enough to go there?"

The Planeswalking Gods unanimously agreed, as they didn't trust Malu, but had to complete the mission.

Once they stepped into the door, another Final Command appeared in front of them.

"A-Ha! You had beaten the castle's mechanisms for now, but for the love of god you CANNOT get past me! Get ready to be pummeled!" It claimed.

The Final Command appears to be an insect, like those of a Wasp. It held a Bomb with a counter of 4 on its right hand, and looks so menacing that it looked like a Devil.

"I am Elite Down! I shall put your step counter to an end! Countdown in 4...3...2..."

"Damn, who shall fight him!" Stephen asked.

Michael volunteered: "I will show him a lesson!"

"Duel Start!" as the table appeared between the two.

"I summon Oriotis, Control Wings and end my turn." Michael summoned an Angel Boy with a pretty stern look on his face.

"I cast Faerie Life." The Wasp-like Command added the top card of his deck to his mana zone.

"Mana Boost? Let's see if you can deal with this! I summon Taslic, Strange Stone!" A Rock appeared in the battlefield which caused a strange field that caused all of Elite Down's Spells to cost 2 more.

"Not when I do this! I summon Siloria!"

Siloria

Cyber Lord/4/2000/Water/Nature

When you put this creature into the battle zone, shuffle one of your opponent's creatures that costs 3 or less to his deck, then put the top card of your deck to your mana zone.

"I choose Taslic and shuffle that pesky piece of shit to your deck, and I boost!"

"Turn End!"

"I summon Doremi, Time 1 and Draw a card. Then i call out Tulk the Oracle and end my turn."

"I cast Faerie Shower and add a card to mana, other to hand. Turn end."

"I summon Southern Renaissance and draw 3 cards. Turn end."

Then suddenly the Wasp-like Command laughed hysterically: "Your efforts are all for naught! Now I charge and summon; Elite Down, Senseless Devil!"

"Turn End! Now you put the top 5 cards of your deck to your mana zone, then I choose 5 cards from them and put them to your graveyard."

Michael had most of his key cards dropped to mana, then all of his water cards are put into his graveyard.

"Since you don't have Water Mana now...let's see what you can do!"

"I guess there is no choice then...You forced me. I summon Tulk the Oracle and Rhapsody, then cast Diamond Sword. Now all my creatures can attack. Then, Revolution Change, Southern Renaissance!"

"Miradante Twelve!"

The Dragon Angel hi-fived with the pony-like dragon and it appeared and slashed at 3 of the command's shields.

"Not so fast!" One of the Command's shields were glowing.

"I cast this!"

Weakling Down

Nature/Spell/8

Shield Trigger

Put all of your opponent's creatures that costs 5 or less to his mana zone. Then, choose one of your opponent's creatures and put it into his mana zone.

All of Michael's creatures are removed in an instant.

"Damn..." Michael Groaned.

Now the Command jeered Michael: "What kind of Messiah? You are going to go down next turn! Countdown to 3!"

More of Michael's key cards are being removed.

"I expand Cyberdice Vegas and at the end of my turn, i draw a card. Turn end...Countdown...2"

An extra 3 cards are being put to Michael's mana zone and more to graveyard.

During Michael's turn, he thought for around 1 minute, before he got an idea of what should he do.

"I expand Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D and remove your D2 Field. Then I summon this...Astrana, Heavenly Prayer!"

An extravagant angel with a blank white mask appeared in the battlefield.

"With her effect...I put your creature to the bottom of your deck!"

"But it can't be cho-" The command gasped

"Astrana's effect is mass removal, you fool! I now Draw 2 cards and put another Astrana into the battlefield. Astrana, break the other 2 of his shields!"

The Angel fired an energy ball from her hand and blasted off the 2 of the command's shields.

"This can't be!" He looked at the shields and gasped in disbelief.

"Direct attack!"

He did have Miraculous Plague in his hand, but because he didn't have the D2 field, he cannot cast it.

The angel winded an energy pulse and knocked the Command Down.

As he goes down, he begins to get angry; "HOW DARE YOU!". He gets back and attacks the team, by unleashing numerous bombs that exploded the room.

However, the explosion seems to not falter the Planeswalking Gods, in which it's actually Astrana protecting them with a barrier along with Michael's Messiah Mode.

The Messiah then chanted in a cold, emotionless voice; "Repent for your sins...I shall cleanse you..."

Stephen also transformed into a demonic form and the stone scaled lion demon begin to fight the Command along with the Messiah.

While the Command put up a fight, suddenly something appears and slashes it with an axe, killing it instantly. Michael then unleashes his purification spell and seals the Command in the Wonder Room.

The being appears to be a Robot, and It is Holding an Axe and is piloted by none other than Malu.

The mouse plush toy-like creature jumped out of the robot and announced: "Introducing Malo, the Mirage! This is a Robot that I made and I should let you know I'm capable of something too! Is this good enough for you?"

Michael thanked him in his human form: "Much Thanks!"

Malu then reverted the Robot into a card and notified the team. "We don't have much time around there. The forces of Golden Zeus and Sekai THE END are in a stalemate; We NEED to go further!"

They begin to go through the castle and is about to approach the top floor of the castle.

The staircase then disappeared, but the Gods are somehow standing as if the staircase was still there.

Michael assured the team: "Don't worry, it's still there. Keep on Moving."

At the other side of the spectrum, in Sekai the END's world, A valiant Dragon holding a magnum, with blue and red over his body was monitoring the situation in his castle.

Mare Dios is reporting the situation to the Dragon; It seems like those Dragons might be more advanced than us humans?

"Interesting...Mare Dios, let them come. They might be able to entertain us for once; That stalemate is simply fucking boring."

"I'll report this to Sekai THE END. Maybe these corrupt humans might have a reason after all."

The Dragon now told his fellow Final Command, appearing as a small, drake-like creature; "Notify the others to be on standby. These corrupt humans with overinflated egos might actually threaten us...or actually AMUSE us."

He then muttered to himself: "The show should go on...Victory is ours, they are completely hopeless." before going back to guard duty.

Now seeing the stalemate, Golden Zeus begins to discuss affairs with God Michael. The first thing that Golden Zeus brings up seems to be the low quality of the new recruits.

"We already have a group of new heroes that are waiting to be deployed when everything goes awry. However, they have one thing in common...They are very immature, prone to doing nothing other than to anger the enemy and cheat a lot in duels, meanwhile having ridiculous god-like egos that makes them felt like they would transcend me. They believe that they are the god of this world, although they would die instantly if they go in front of Mare Dios in less than 3 seconds. Why are you still condoning them?"

God Michael replied the question. "Because i believe that humanity isn't that corrupt, and it is indeed heading to the path of salvation thanks to our guidiance, and you should feel grateful for that isn't it? I won't let those kids die like that in the front lines. This is the time of the extremes, not even the mighty Dorballom or Alphadios can just stand back and continue with their conflicts. They aren't as unredeemable as others pointed out i suppose."

Golden Zeus sighed at God Michael's seemingly oblivious attitude. "That is exactly why Sekai THE END is laughing at us. By the way, don't let the kids go anywhere else. OK?"

God Michael nodded his head and ensured that he would do the job. With his eyes, it's pretty evident that the kids cannot get away and start to go inside dangerous territories and get randomly killed in the process.

However, the inevitable happened.

When the planeswalking gods were exploring the castle of Mare Dios they observed one of the young recruits encountering Mare Dios and trying to fight her with a Meteorite Ryusei. Of course, Mare Dios makes the Light Ryusei evaporate just by unleashing a strange wind, and even the Planeswalking Gods can feel the chills. But before she can unleash a projectile onto the kid and nearly kill him-

Cairo managed to block the shot just by erecting a barrier next to the kid while Michael sprites him back in front of God Michael.

Mare Dios seems to be completely unaware of the Planeswalking God's existence and just walked away humming, believing it was the doing of the kid.

The kid was instantly gone next to God Michael and Golden Zeus saw it.

"See, I told you so! They aren't mentally capable for these type of tasks. You were lucky that they were not brainwashed, because that is a brain jack spell."

God Michael cannot help but agree with Golden Zeus and continues training the kids using one of his final commands.

As the Planeswalking Gods continue the ascent of the castle, they finally reached the gate of the throne room.

Malu now notified them: "There she is! I can feel it. Everything is going to be dangerous from now on. Are you sure that we will enter?"


End file.
